


My lovely maid

by Shadowtoons



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Blow Job, I ain't new writing smut tho, I am new with the tagging and the website, M/M, Mobster AU, Negaduck is jealous, Porn Without Plot, Sex, darkwing is a bottom, enjoy you sinners, gentle/rough, this is base off my sketch art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowtoons/pseuds/Shadowtoons
Summary: (Strong language, smut,  not for those who are under the age)
Relationships: Negaduck/Darkwing Duck, negaduck/drake mallard
Kudos: 15





	My lovely maid

**Author's Note:**

> So, gonna give a small intro here. Names 200shadowfan, also known as Arin or Frank normally I draw much as I write.  
> But decided to return writing once more. Got into this ship by a group, hope it is okay story. I am not the best with it, but I'll you all be the judge of it.
> 
> So, enjoy and have a great day!!

Wasn't the greatest luck for Darkwing-- scratch that, it has not been the greatest luck for him. Here is the reason losing a bet with his enemy had made who ever has the most in poker is safe. For Darkwing here, he had the least now wearing a maid outfit by HIS choice, by him is Negaduck himself. Top gang leader and known to be the handsome man of all, womanizer, and not only just a lady's man Negs would flirt with men as well. To his own experience he never really saw him flirt with any male or female, sure maybe to get what he wanted looking deep down to it never really sexually way. He just kept in thought, but to his unaware being stared by Negaduck himself, his eye just glued toward the maid hero had to admit Darkwing pull it off. Knowing he was embarrass wearing can see he was pushing the skirt down a little bit to hide his legs. To the evil duck unaware seeing someone approaching to the stuttering duck who was busy trying cover and fight at the same time. Negaduck had an odd feeling, his blood boiling inside, eyes stared at the intruder messing with something that HE made a bet with. Out of nowhere Negaduck literally put his hand on the other male's shoulder Darkwing tensed see Negs just with the most upset expression he ever had, the confused the duck. Just watching now the guy ran off, then heard a grumble. "Seriously, you are an idiot being in the open like that." For Negaduck to say grabbing the other pulling him along, not leaving him now. "I could of handle it myself." Darkwing stubbornly told the other duck, but only heard a laugh. "Sure you would, dumbass." 

There it is, the cruel duck famous insults, looking over at the other who was looking down with a blush. Negs couldn't help himself to grin at the male, pinned him to a nearby wall the purple masked male gasp and tensed looking at his evil opposite with a confusion only now his eyes widen. Felt his tongue licked his neck, but a slow tease with a growl coming from Negs. Caused Darkwing to moan lowly, trying to hide it didn't know if anyone was around. Negaduck notice his nervousness to just roll his eyes, picking the male up over his shoulder. Darkwing squeals out, "Negaduck, put me down!!!" he struggled, becoming a blush mess being man handled. Although; deep down he sort of like it-- WAIT! He can't think that! Negaduck hummed and walking with his hand in his pocket for the other had a hold of the maid hero. "Sorry loser, but I am taking you back home.~" Darkwing should of see this coming, but how can he when it was hard to tell what this evil gang duck was gonna do. 

Sure most times he would know what plans he would go for, but actions was the one Darkwing couldn't tell. Maybe the same, then again they were complete opposites-- he stopped his struggling knowing he'll not win this one. Making Negaduck feel victorious at this one. 

Skipping over time bringing Darkwing back home with him, lucky no one wasn't around either. Heading to the bedroom and locking the door behind him so no one would not enter, even to bother. Tossed the other on the bed and being on top. Darkwing looking at him with an innocent look not only that he was confused very much, even a blushing mess once more. Only now took a second to realize what happened earlier. "Negaduck?-" He softly spoke. 

"What is it?.." sort of glare as Negs answered. "Were you-- Jealous?" Getting hit with those words... He just stared at his goodie self, he leaned down now. "If you are that curious then.. I wasn't going to let another try claim that body of yours." He held the others face can see the shock in his eyes to hear the blacked masked male admit he was jealous- VERY jealous. "And the reason you are here, I am gonna make sure you know who you belong with only.~" licking his own sharped teeth. Now to leaning more toward the neck licking it slowly once more before, can hear the other give a soft sound moan. Loved the sound of his opposite giving into his needs, greed, love, and his lust. For him to have the other hands pinned above his head. Darkwing couldn't deny the feeling and the touch was getting, a gasp came out can feel the teeth piercing in his skin- feathered skin. Marking the hero with his love mark, seems he wasn't gonna let Darkwing walk around with a clear neck. Negaduck was gonna make sure to hell everyone knows that this idiot was his and no one isn't aloud to touch him. His eyes looked up at the other in the maid outfit seeing the other was panting softly, got him in heat. For him now to grin widely, lifting Darkwing's skirt up for him to notice, Negaduck had held him down in a gentle way. Looking at the hero with a calming evil smirk, "Relax babe, let me do the work.~" as he says removing the underwear he had the purple masked wear as well. Once being removed can see the other growth Darkwing trying to hide it, but of course Negaduck didn't let him. "No need to be embarrass, let me show you a good time.~" As he says being between the legs, and give a lick on the tip. Hearing a shudder gasp, now for the other worked with the others cock. 

His eyes locked on Darkwing who was a moaning mess, covering his face here and there trying to hide himself. Very stubborn one, and Negs knew that about his opposite. Wasn't an type to show this side this though; Darkwing was showing it for the first time, but in front his enemy that was giving him a blow job. Stopping now, to give the other a breather or at least of it. Heard something rustling, Darkwing peaked over can see the other undressing himself for him to froze in place there seeing his body for the first time. "Like what you see, Darkwing?~" Lifting one leg over his shoulder, and held under his arm. Negs leans down to the mess duck. "Now Darkwing, you look impatient is there something you need?~" voice rasped a question, a low growl mix in. 

"Pl-please.." Darkwing stutter his words, he didn't want to beg like that. 

"Please what love? Don't be shy, nothing wrong to ask.~" pushing the other buttons, Finally now can see the hero giving in, 

"Negaduck, please-- do me." Blushing darkly, Negs knows he would dodge cursing. Fine with it, this will do. Soon though; he'll break the other out of the habit. Dark gasped out, can feel the other enter his growth inside. To the villain surprise he was tight, it felt nice and warm-- all for him to take... Buried his face in the hero's neck, beginning to thrust in him with a gentle motion. Much this evil one wasn't the type to be like that, but he loved to see that look Darkwing was showing, the needy look and pleasure was earning. Teasing him what Negs was doing, gonna make the male beg to go faster. Only to a surprise felt arms wrapped around him, Darkwing bill was close to him. ".. Negs, please... I-I can't take it..." Whispered in a fill of lust. Just those words made the male now sit up, making the other legs go over his shoulders. Not holding back, he was gonna make Dark scream, a mess under him, and be the one who will give him this treatment. Watching Darkwing giving in more every second sure ruined the maid outfit, but didn't care of it. Wanted this duck in his grip that he now has under his own Negaduck pulled Darkwing now ontop, for the other blushing. Now the two making out, for the rough thrusts continued on, their sweat mixing in together, and their tongues. Though, moments like this never last long he can see Darkwing arched his back, new he was close. Negs was gonna make sure of it got a grip of his growth now, stroking it making the other mewed more. Now he pushed the other back down and being back on top of him, but didn't stop a second. 

"N-Negaduck!!-"

"Go one th-nngh-then love, l-let it out.~" growled at him. 

Just by those words, Darkwing came follow by Negaduck to stopped holding the duck still. Looking down seeing his opposite gooder made a mess, now slowly pulled himself out of Darkwing looking down at him can see the tired duck panting heavily. Really did it to him, for Dark look up at Negs who licked his fingers from the mess he made. Darkwing hit him with a pillow now, using the other covering his own. "You are weird." muffled through the fabric and cushion. For the other just laughed out, but he removed the pillow away. Giving the male a kiss, and a grin. "But I am your weirdo, dumbass.~" winked at him.

Dark couldn't help to smile and giggle, for moments the two were exhausted. Negs literally holding him close and not letting him go.

Really made sure this duck was his. "I'll get you a new maid dress, by the way.~"

Dark blushed darkly at him, "NEGS!!!" 

laughed more of it, he didn't forget the bet.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: 200shadowfan-arinanon  
> Twitter: 200shadowfan (@Arinfrankanon) (adult content)  
> Instagram: 200shadowfan


End file.
